Space Fleet Starting Characters
=Space Fleet Starting Characters= Make Your Own Race Fiesta! * All of the Player Races in the Space Noobs Galaxy are Suspiciously Humanoid, similar to Star Trek, (i.e. roughly bipedal in nature). * Come up with as much or as little background info about your Race as you: think is required / feel like coming up with. Obviously the more you give yourself to start with, the more you'll have to work with later if you're whoring for Playing in Character / Creative Role-Playing Bonus XP, (only comes in Generic Pool Points, so it's not really that useful anyway). There will be some latitude to expand on the PC Race Backgrounds in an improvisational fashion in-play, (within reason!). * Build your Race using the Rules in the Arbiter's Section on the Wiki for PC Race Creation. * All Races Start with the Standard Attributes, DC, Move, Perception, C.o.I. & Transfer Points. * Choose up to 3 Bonuses & 3 Penalties. * Maximum Race Balance Value = 3 * Bonus to Starting Pool Points = 3 x (Penalties > Bonuses that you choose). I.e. 1 Bonus & 2 Penalties = +3 Bonus Starting Pool Points, 0 Bonuses & 3 Penalties = +9 Bonus Starting Pool Points. * In order for Players to be able to go Augment Stream if they want, you can take a "Start as Augment" Racial Bonus for a Race Balance Value cost of 5 that will allow you to start with one Basic Tissue, Organ and Nervous System Implant installed. * You can only Bar your Race from a maximum of one Stream * Messing with Attributes will count as one Bonus or one Penalty no matter how many different Attributes that you adjust, but you can only add bonuses to a maximum of 3 Attributes, and no starting Attributes can be higher than 19, and of course you have to track the Balance Points for each incremental adjustment. * Min/Maxers will need to restrain themselves, as well as think about how their choices are tied into / justified by their Race's Flavor Action, if they don't want to get Arbitrarily Nerfed, (i.e. if everybody's Race has Extra Limbs and a Prehensile Tail, oh will there be Nerfage). This is meant to be an exercise in creative role-playing, not power gaming! Starting Skills: * Literacy lvl 3 * Mathematics lvl 3 * Computer Systems lvl 1 * Communications Systems lvl 1 * Organizational Lore SFMC lvl 1 * Paramedic lvl 1 * Basic Implants lvl 1 * Mental Rejuvenation lvl 1 * Swimming lvl 1 * Climbing lvl 1 * Navigation lvl 1 * Survival lvl 1 * Foreign Environment Combat lvl 1 Starting Pool Points: * 45 Generic Points, (plus any Bonus Pool Points from taking more Racial Penalties than Bonuses) * All Pool Points must be spent before the Campaign starts, no Hoarding! * Pool Points can be spent on available Skills & Specialist Programs as per 'Training', below. All Pre-Requisites and Specialist costs must be paid for with Starting Pool Points, but you do not have to pay double for your Second Stream Specialty. Note which is your Primary Stream though! Training: * All Skills and Psionic Powers are available, (normal Pre-Requisites Rules apply), but you cannot learn Skills or Psi -Powers unlocked by your Specialist Programs yet. * Specialist Training: Players may learn; ** One First Tier Military Program. ** One First Tier Academic or Psionic Program. ** One Universal Skill Program, of the 'Flavor' variety, (specifically, not including; Trooper, Aviator, Disciple, Bandit, Technician, Conjurer, Magician, Bionic or Warlock). Starting Equipment: * Standard Hi-Tech Starting Equipment, (Multi-Tool has a Soft Port, not a Hard Port). * SFMC Cyber-Implant: lvl 1 Communicator, (lvl 1 Radio Transceiver w/ lvl 1 Telemetry) / Tracker-Locator / Virtual ID. SFMC Personal Equipment Package: * SFMC Private 3rd Class Insignia. * SFMC Fatigues c/w Cap (battleship grey). * SFMC DB-1 Duffle Bag. * SFMC Dress Uniform c/w Hat, (white). * SFMC GB-1 Garment Bag (same as BB-1 Body Bag) * First Aid Kit. * Level 1 Armor. * Level 1 Sidearm. Category:Space Fleet